The sadness of a confession
by Murasakimaru
Summary: Si un jour, la première chose que vous voyez sont vos mains entourant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comment réagir face à ça ? Continuer à vivre ? Mourir ?


**_Titre : The sadness of a confession_**

_**Auteur :** _Usagi-chan

_**Disclamer :** _Les personnages sont pas a moi... Pourtant, je l'ai désir tellement. Mais c'est à Masashi Kishimoto, et il ne veux pas encore les prêter.

_**Résumé :**_ Si un jour, la première chose sont vos mains entourant quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Comment réagir face à ça ? Continuer à vivre ? Mourir ?

_**Genre :** _Tragedy/Angst

**_Raiting :_** K+

Eto, mon deuxième OS. Enfin publié ! Bon il risque d'il y avoir des fautes. Mais bon, on peut pas être bon partout non plus. Alors Gomen. Antoni Gomen

**! YAOI ! Ou relation homosexuel si vous préférez. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Ne venez pas vous plaindre. **

* * *

**_The sadness of a confession_**

Le soleil éclairait faiblement son visage. La brise était douce et chaleureuse. Une magnifique journée en perspective. Enfin cela dépendait du point de vue de chacun… Ses cheveux d'un blond pur, qui faisait envier l'astre du jour, flottaient librement autour de son visage. Sa peau avait une délicieuse teinte halée qui semblait si douce. Ses yeux, de la couleur du ciel reflétait sa pureté et son innocence. C'était vraiment superbe… Un ange dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien… Un tableau… Voila à quoi ressemblait ce moment. Mais cette peinture presque irréelle avait un air torturé. Son visage était crispé par la stupeur et la surprise. Ses prunelles si bleues avaient une lueur triste et révoltée. Ses mains si soyeuses entouraient un cou d'une étrange pâleur. Il les desserra lentement et les laissa tomber mollement sur son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de faire ? Il posa ses orbes azures sur le corps en dessous de lui. Son postérieur était appuyé sur le haut des cuisses de l'homme qui était situé sur le sol terreux et glacial d'une clairière baignée dans la lumière. Il leva doucement sa main qu'il dirigea sur la joue blafarde, et il la caressa délicatement.

-Hé teme, réveille-toi.

Sa voix était grave et sensuelle, mais sous l'effet de la surprise et de la peur, elle montait en crescendo vers les aigus les plus stridents.

-Allez, réveille-toi, lève-toi… Fais pas semblant de dormir.

Il le secoua minutieusement, ce qui faisait bouger les mèches sombres de l'homme. Il avait la peau porcelaine et des cheveux de jais qui défiaient la loi de la gravité. Ses yeux cernés étaient clos et sa bouche était déformée dans un rictus de bonheur. Il avait de multiples blessures sur le visage, et des traces violettes parcouraient sa gorge de part et d'autre. Ses habits étaient déchirés à plusieurs endroits et sa cage thoracique ne se soulevait plus et ne faisait plus écho à sa respiration. Tout en lui sentait la mort. Une goutte humide tomba sur la joue froidedu corps inactif**.**

-J'avais presque réussi à te convaincre de rentrer. Allez lève-toi… Teme… S'il te plait… Ouvre les yeux, regarde-moi… Sasuke…

Le blond le secoua plus fortement, presque à s'en faire mal. Deux traces humides avaient pris place sur ses joues et s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure que la situation s'éclaircissait dans son esprit brumeux. La lune… La clairière et sa senteur moite et boisée… Les yeux d'un noir profond qui le regardait… Sa lueur de folie, de peur, de haine mais aussi emplie de tendresse et d'amour mal contenu… Il se laissa tomber à coté de l'adolescent et passa affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de jais.

-C'est pas possible, hein ? Pas toi… Tu es bien trop résistant pour ça. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Rien de ceci n'est réel. Bientôt je me réveillerai et tu me prendras dans tes bras. Tu me cajoleras comme tu peux et tu me diras que ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un malheureux tourment de plus dans ma vie… Oui, c'est ça…

Un rire presque dément sortit de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de la dure réalité qu'il avait rattrapé. Même si cela devait dire fuir dans un monde fictif. Il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Mais rien n'avait changé. Tout était à la même place et dans le même état. Les arbres fendus, dénudés de leurs feuilles ou arrachés étaient toujours présents. Le cratère au milieu cet oasis avait encore la même place. Et surtout ce corps inerte était éternellement à ses cotés. Avec les mêmes sentiments sur son visage… La paix, la joie et la liberté…. Une voix déchirée coupa le silence qui entourait cette espace vide que même le temps ne pouvait toucher. Elle était entrecoupée de sanglot, qui s'amplifiait de minute en minute. Parfois une parole traversait les lèvres du blond, mais ce n'était qu'un misérable couinement inaudible. Le blond se rapprocha du cadavre et se colla étroitement à lui. Comme s'il ne voulait faire qu'un avec lui… Il l'embrassa sur le front et le serra dans ces bras.

-Dis, c'est moi qui t'ai fait ça ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es mort… Ca ne peut pas être moi… Non, vraiment, c'est impossible… Et puis pourquoi je parle comme si tu étais mort ? Tu ne peux pas l'être… Sinon quel serait mon but ? Devenir Hokage ? Franchement, pourrais-je devenir Hokage si je n'arrivais pas à te sauver ? Dis, pourquoi tu n'ouvres plus les yeux ? Je te dégoute c'est ça ?

Il ouvrit lentement les paupières du brun et plongea dans un océan de noirceur. Mais plus aucune lueur ne traversait ses yeux… Vide, son regard était dépourvu de sentiment. Le blond étouffa un sanglot et laissa sa tête tomber sur le buste du brunet. Plus aucun battement ne s'entendait. Juste un silence oppressant et funèbre résonnait. Le blond pleurait de tout son saoul. De toute façon il était seul et son but à atteindre, son ami, son amant était mort… Ces yeux bleus, si joyeux, étaient ternes et indifférents. Des flots de larmes intarissables coulaient le long de ses joues. Son sourire qui était constamment présent avait laissé place à une moue inexpressive et indifférente. Sa respiration était hachée, des spasmes s'échappaient de ses lèvres et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure inaudible.

* * *

**_Il y a quelque heure auparavant, avant ce moment funeste,_**

_Il avait sentit un chakra familier, **son** chakra, quand il rentrait chez lui après avoir donné un rapport de mission plutôt laborieux, ce qui lui avait donné de rencontrer une fois de plus la porte de Tsunade… Plutôt violemment cette fois-ci. Il était exténué mais c'était **son **essence vitale, alors il avait couru jusqu'à **lui. **Il avait traversé la forêt qui bordait le village et **l'**avait vu sur une branche d'un arbre en fleur. Un cerisier. **Il **avait posé son regard noir sur lui et avait abordé un rictus mauvais. Un rire sinistre s'échappa de **ses **lèvres._

_-Encore à me chercher d' après ce que je vois ? Tu n'es pas fatigué de faire tout ca pour rien ? Tu ne peux pas me sauver ni me changer. Tu devrais le savoir pourtant. Dit-**il **d'une voix dure et sans appel._

_Le blond le regardait, fasciné. Ses cheveux obscurs volaient autour de lui et l'astre de la nuit illuminait légèrement ses trais fins et sublimes. Comme si la nuit gardait jalousement la beauté de cet être des ténèbres… Sa peau pâle était mise en valeur par les pants de son kimono vaguement attaché qui reflétait une douce lumière. Il déglutit et baissa un instant les yeux._

_-Alors pourquoi es tu ici si tu ne peux pas être sauvé ? Tu es toujours le même Sasuke… Et cela, ca ne changeras jamais._

_-Que des grands mots… Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, le Sasuke que tu as connu es mort quand il est parti de ce village. Nostalgie, amertume, mélancolie… Utilise les mots que tu veux pour décrire la raison de ma présence ici._

_Ses orbes obsidiennes fixaient un point invisible dans ce décor de rêve. Son regard se fit vague et empli de regret. En cet instant présent, il était magnifique…_

_- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu plus rentrer ? Oublie ta vengeance… Reviens ici, avec les autres ! Tu verras tout reviendra comme avant. Oublie ton envie de détruire Konoha… C'est ta ville natale. Tous tes souvenirs sont là-bas ! Reviens-moi._

_La dernière phrase avait été prononcée dans un chuchotement inaudible. Elle restera à jamais une parole lancée dans le vent. Personne ne l'entendit, et surtout pas le concerné._

_-Quel utopiste, tu fais ! Naruto, le monde n'est pas rose. Il n'est qu'horreur et tristesse ! Prends conscience de la vie ! Grandis ! Je ne peux plus revenir… Et tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Arrête de te voiler la face. Nous, eux, tout ça c'est du passé. Regarde vers l'avant ! N'avais-tu pas un rêve ? Ou alors serais tu devenu un homme avec si peu d'intérêt ?_

_-Un rêve ? Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais comment le réaliser si je ne peux pas te ramener à Konoha ? Tu es le premier lien que j'ai créé, alors je ne peux pas t'abandonner. Mon rêve a simplement été mis de côté… Tu es bien plus important que ça._

_Le brun se leva brusquement et posa son regard sur le blond. Il descendit de l'arbre où il était perché et avança rageusement vers son interlocuteur. Un bruit retentit dans le silence tendu. Sasuke l'avait giflé…_

_- Oublie-moi ! Vis ta vie normalement ! Fais comme si je n'avais jamais exister ! Marie-toi, aies des enfants et un chien aussi. Mais abandonne ton futile espoir. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi…_

_-Je ne peux pas ! Pas toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, de notre rivalité, de notre amitié… De ce lien si ambigu… Je ne peux plus refaire ma vie, car tu es ce qui la constitue. Ce qui me permet de tenir encore debout ! Ce qui me permet de ne pas m'enfoncer dans l'enfer, ce qui me permet de te regarder droit dans les yeux… Et ne dit pas que c'est guimauve, car ce que je dis est vrai. Si tu ne l'étais pas, pourquoi t'aurais je poursuis pendant si longtemps ? Et tu peux changer… Regarde, tu ne m'as pas encore tué, dit-il dans un faible sourire._

_Après avoir débité son flot intarissable de parole, il se retrouva collé contre un arbre. Une main pâle autour de son cou._

_-Tu as trop confiance en moi. Tu es pitoyable…, Cracha Sasuke d'une voix hargneuse. Si je ne t'ai pas encore tué, c'est parce que j'étais tout le temps dérangé. Pas pour la cause superficielle qui est de ne pas pouvoir. Tu m'importes peu._

_-C'est faux… Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis ton meilleur ami, ton lien a brisé. Si tu ne me remarquais pas, pourquoi voudrais-tu me tuer ? Tu te contredis Sasuke…_

_La prise autour du cou du blond se fit plus forte, une douleur prenait place. Une douleur insupportable mais pourtant si chaleureuse… Le blond se dégagea d'un bond et se planta devant le brun. Une lueur de détermination luisait dans ses yeux à l'effigie du ciel._

_-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus ? Que je porterais tout le poids de ta haine sur moi et que nous deux, on rendrait notre dernier soupir… Ensemble. Penses-tu que j'en suis incapable ? Ici, ça sera notre dernière rencontre, prononça Naruto d'une voix grave et fière. Notre ultime combat… Risible. Et il se lança sur Sasuke, kunaï en main._

_-Ne me fais pas rire. Tu seras le seul à mourir dans ce lieu. Répliqua le brun en se lançant à son tour sur le blond, Kusanagi empoignée._

_S'en suivi un duel dévastateur. Tout se désagrégeait autour d'eux. Plus rien n'avait de consistance. L'herbe était arrachée, les fleurs se transformaient en poussière, Les arbres étaient parfois séparés de leurs branches, parfois éventrés ou encore, tout simplement déracinés de manière barbare et bestiale... C'était tout bonnement inhumain. Le bruit d'impact remplissait l'air, les respirations saccadées résonnaient et faisaient écho à leur voisine. La vitesse de leurs assauts était tellement rapide que le combat en était flou. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à se battre, élire un vainqueur. Même si ce dernier devait mourir. Les deux étaient à égales forces. Aucune chance de gagner. Mais plus le temps passait, plus un des adolescents commençait à en pâtir, Sa force diminuait, sa concentration se perdait, il se laissa à la merci de son ami._

_-Alors déjà fatigué ? Depuis quand es-tu aussi faible ? Qu'as-tu fait du vrai bâtard que tu es ?_

_Le brun se retrouva au sol, le blond tombé sur ses cuisses. Il le dévisagea indifféremment et attrapa les mains du blond. Il les entoura autour de son cou._

_-Si tu veux me tuer, tu dois serrer ici. N'oublie pas ton nindo. Ne reviens jamais sur tes paroles._

_Le blond le regarda surprit. Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ? Il s'était laissé faire pendant leur combat. C'était sûr..._

_-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! Pourquoi veux-tu autant mourir ? Pourquoi veux-tu autant me quitter ? Bats-toi sérieusement ! Allez réagis !_

_-SERRE ! Hurla le brun, hors de lui. Sois fort Naruto, tu peux le faire._

_Le blond voulut protester mais une vive douleur le prit dans la main. Sasuke lui avait planté un kunaï dans la cette dernière. La douleur lui fit resserrer sa poigne dans le cou du brun._

_-Voilà, comme ça... Tu vois, tu peux y arriver quand tu veux._

_Naruto secoua la tête négativement. Il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait et ne pourrait jamais le tuer... Il essaya de desserrer ses mains mais le brun l'en empêchât._

_-Non, ne me force pas. S'il te plaît... Pas toi... Je ne veux pas !_

_Des traces humides coulaient le long des ces joues. Il agita sa tête négativement._

_-Mais pourtant tu le dois. Pour ton village, pour eux, pour toi et surtout pour moi, murmura le brun d'une voix chancelante. Il caressa la joue du blond et lui fit un sourire._

_-Non... Sasuke... S'il te plaît... Lâche-moi. Ne souris pas, pas comme ça. Pas comme si c'était la dernière fois. Arrête... Reprends tes esprits. Tu n'es pas le bâtard que je connais… Qui me plaît._

_Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et sa voix se faisait instable. Il plaça son front contre celui de Sasuke et lui sourit faiblement. Intime... Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. On en voyait presque la bulle les entourant, eux. Et seulement, eux. _

_-Regarde-moi. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Il lui embrassa la joue et reprit. J'étais toujours seul, mais tu le savais. Je te voyais toujours. Et seulement toi et tes sourires fictifs qui reflétaient ton prétendu bonheur. On était seuls tous les deux. Et à cause de ça, je voulais venir te voir, te parler. Mais j'ai une fierté à respecter. Il lui embrassa le front. Tu étais idiot, stupide, intrépide. Tu parlais et tu riais trop fort aussi. Mais cela ne faisait que te rendre encore plus attachant. Tu ressemblais à un être du paradis. Enfin pour moi, dit-il en rigolant faiblement. Je te comparais souvent à un ange… Et j'avais peur que ma noirceur et ma haine ne te contaminent. Je voulais que tu m'oublies pour que tu ne souffres plus... Mais toi, tu voulais à tout prix être au près de moi. J'en étais heureux, mais en même temps, j 'étais triste à cause de ta persévérance. Et tu as tord en disant que je ne peux pas te tuer, c'est faux... J'aurais pu, mais je ne le voulais pas. En vérité, tu étais ma lumière dans les ténèbres de mon cœur. Comment aurais-je pu t'achever alors que tu étais mon seul foyer ? Tu te rappelles la vallée de la fin ? Le blond secoua affirmativement la tête. Quand j'ai failli te tuer, j'étais terrorisé. Je t'avais enlevé de ma vie. J'en avais peur._

_-Sasuke... Mais le blond ne pût finir sa phrase. L'index du brun venait de se poser tendrement sur sa bouche._

_- Laisses-moi finir... Tu étais et tu seras la seule personne qui pourra me faire réagir. Un peu comme l'amour que je portais pour mes parents, mais cette affection que je te porte est différente. Je ne pourrais te la décrire. C'est compliqué... Et puis je pense que je n'ai plus le temps. Juste une dernière chose. Promets-moi de ne pas mourir avec moi._

_-Mais tu ne mourras pas ! Pas maintenant en tout cas ! Couinât le blond d'une voix hachée. Et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit tout ça avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_-Promets le moi._

_-Non... Je..._

_-Promets le moi ! Déclara le brun le souffle court. Dis le, Naruto ! Sur ton nindo ! Dis-le !_

_-Promis._

_-Alors, j'en suis heureux._

_Et sur cette dernière phrase, il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle. Naruto avait oublié de desserrer ses mains qui entouraient le cou de Sasuke. Triste final..._

_-Sasuke ? Oh, Sasuke ? Pourquoi tu ne parles plus ? Murmura le blond d'une voix perçante. Pourquoi tu ne respires plus ? Ce n'est pas drôle tu sais. Petit à petit, le noir commençait à prendre possession de son esprit et il se décrocha de la réalité._

_

* * *

_

-Tu sais Sasuke... J'avais les mêmes sentiments que toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te les avouer. Crétin... Idiot... Bâtard…Tu comprends, je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi, sinon il te couperait la tête et ferait des expériences étranges avec ton corps et je ne veux pas. Et puis j'aurais tellement envie de te rejoindre... Mais je t'ai promis n'est ce pas ? Je dois respecter tes dernières paroles et mon nindo aussi. Naruto éclata en sanglot contre le corps de **son** brun. Il pouvait le dire maintenant, non ? Son frère, son ami, son rival, son but... Mais tu sais je désire tellement te rejoindre. Mais... Mais... Il se décolla de Sasuke et se leva lentement. Pardonne moi. Pardonne ma lâcheté. Il s'éloigna, du brun, chancelant. Je t'aimais... Vraiment, je t'aime et je t'aimerais encore dans les années suivantes. Même après ma mort aussi.

Il rentra dans la forêt de Konoha, sans se retourner. Il ne posa aucun regard sur Sasuke et partit sans prendre le corps de son brun avec lui.

Maintenant, comment vivre en priant la mort de nous prendre avec elle a chaque instant de son existence ? Bonne question...

_

* * *

_

Fini T.T Enfin, mon deuxième OS...

*Sonne les cloches*

Amen. Bon, il doit pas être extra mais j'ai passé du temps dessus et je l'aime quand même. Alalala... J'en ai bavée pour l'écrire. Bref j'espère que vous avez aimés.

**Gaara :** C'était pas un Sasori et moi normalement ?

**Usagi-Chan :** Euh... Si ?

**Gaara ****:** Alors pourquoi c'est un Sasu/Naru ?

**Naruto :** Et puis pourquoi je tue Sasuke ?

**Sasuke :** En plus c'est débile comme mort.

**Usagi-Chan : **Vous êtes pas content, c'est la même chose. Et puis Gaara-sama, si c'est pas un Saso/Gaara... C'est que le début est passé à la machine...

**Gaara & Sasuke & Naruto :** BA-KA

**Usagi-Chan *cultive des champignons* :** Je sais... Je sais... Je mérites pas de vivre.

**Gaara :** Umh... Reviews ?

**Usagi-Chan :** O.o Sans coeur


End file.
